Now you see me ( dave franco as jack wilder)
by abennett9
Summary: You are mia. You are 22 years old and a great tech person. You were this normal girl that does magic with tech on your own until one day when you get a card that changes your life forever. And you may find unexpected love along the way. Don't read if you haven't seen the now you see me movie as it manly is the movie.
1. the beggining

Hi I am mia (you) I grew up with magic because my mum and dad were the greatest magic double act there ever was and now I am following their foot steps. My magic however is different because I use technology. (P.s. it might be a bit boring at the beginning but it will get more exiting in a couple of chapter's.)

I was out in the streets setting up for a show I was going to do later I was so exited to do like I am every show I do.

Later that night

this was it I was doing my tricks with lots of people watching me in awww as I did them. When I finished every one was clapping me. Then they all theft when I started to pack away. When I was packing away I sore something under my bag it was a card and it saidmarch 29, 4:44pm 45 east Evan St, NY.NY. I was shocked when I saw it wondering why I got it.

Sorry it was a short chapter the next one will be a bit longer. I hope you like it.


	2. meeting the crew

a week later

4:42pm NY NY

I ran down the street turnd the corner and saw were I needed to go I ran inside and up the staris till I saw 4 people standing by a door and the first person I saw/ new the name of was jack wilder and I just total wet all fangirl and said " omg your jack wilder I love your work" " well thank you" he said back the rest just look at us. I said next " by any chance did you get one of these " pulling out my card. They all did the same then I asked " who are you guys any way and what does your card say" to the rest of them. " I merritt and my card said hermet" then another voice a girl voice said " I'm Henley and my card said high priest" then a man voice said " I'm daniel atlas and my card said lover" "well you know me and my card said death" said jack. " who are you then" Daniel asked " I am mia woods and my card said teck". As soon as I said my name they all look shocked " what" I asked. " your the wood magician's daughter they were my idol" said merritt and the others.

So your probability wondering why they idolised my parent's. So basically my parents were the best double act magician's in the world until 1 day when my mom did an act on her own one day and died my dad diddent undorstand what happened so a few weeks later he decided to do the same trick and dide two. The trick was that they had a dech of cards and they got someone in the audience to pick a card and show people and rember it they then had to put it back in the pack and shuffle it. Then my mum/dad got into a box with the card's and it got shut they then were thrown in the river they would haft to find the card and get out but they both ended up drowning. That was about 5 years ago now and I miss them so much. Any way back to the story.

"They were amazing" jack said. " it's 4:46pm what are we still doing out hear" I said " the doors locked" said Merritt " nothing's ever locked" said jack pulling out a bobby ping going over to the lock. He put it in the lock wiggled it a bit and it unlock. It was dark so we got lights out and started looking around it was all gross, dirty and moldy. We went into a big room and there was a note that saidnow you don'twith a white rose. Henley pick up the rose and saw a Varese and put it in it. Water started truckling out and it went into a shape that was on the floor then gas's came out and jack looked shocked but Merritt said " relax it's just frozen ice". Then suddenly 3 projectors turned on one by on and sowed something in the middle we all said "cool" at the same time " these look like blue prints" said Daniel.


	3. big show

las vagas

It was the night of awer first show after a year of getting everything ready and getting to know each other this was it 3 shows and i was exited and scare even though I was not even going on stage. "Are you ready to see something never seen before on a las Vegas stage" Henley said " or any stage for that matter" jack added. "We are going to be robing a bank" Daniel said all the crowd started screening and claping " that's a lot of notice for a crime" Daniel said " so who would like there bank robed then" Henley said and loads of hands went up in the audience. We had 3 bowls with ping pong balls in them. " may I have a block number please Henley" said Daniel, Henley held the bowl out to someone and they picked a number, she threw it over to him " block B ok now can we have a row number jack" said Daniel " certenly" said jack bending down to a person in the crowd getting them to pick one then he threw it to Daniel " row number 5 and now can me have a seat number please Merritt" Merritt bent down and did the same as the others and threw it to Daniel and he read " seat number 13 so do we have some one in B 5 13" some one stood up and a person on the side gave them a microphone " can you please confirm that this is your seat" said Daniel the man nodded " can you please tell us your name and the name of your bank please" asked Daniel "my name is ètienne forcier and my bank isCrédit Républicain in Paris" " great we were hoping for something more closer but a promise is a promise so why don't you come on down " said Daniel " now we would like to thank someone very special because without him we would be 4 magician magician's trying to make it so we would like to thank arther tressler for making this all possible" said Henley " the only man with the queen's cell phone number" jack adds "did you see on the sine outside we put your name on top big so every one can see it" said Henley " well if you turn out to be as good as you say you are deer girl then that may not be nesesary any more" said Arthur ( this was all a distraction so Merritt could hypnotise Etienne) " lady's and gentleman arther tressler" said Henley jack came backstage and I gave him the helmet and he went back on " now what jack is bringing on stage is what us magicians like to call a teleportation helmet this will teleport you through space and time to your bank in the 8th...no 9th street" said merritt " doesn't that look beautiful " said Henley " yes it does" said Daniel "now pick a card and show it to your friends in section B for us please. Now can you please write your name on the card perferbly in English please and put it in your back pocket" said jack. " now for one tiny deatal, Henley may you do the honers" said Daniel Henley pulled out a long piece of matireal and it danced around the centre of the stage and awer teleportation device appears ( that I made) and the crowd aplorded her. "Noe Etienne if you step inside and I will step of, it is now 11:50pm in las Vegas which means it is 8:50am in Paris. Your bank opens in less than 10 minutes, countdown please" said Merritt.

"One " said Daniel

"Two" said Henley

"Three" said jack

Then he was gone. "I don't think that was ment to happen" said Henley " Etienne can you her me its Daniel" he said looking up at the screen were we could see him " yes I can her you" said Etienne " good now walk forward towards the money" said Daniel he walked forward " now tack out the cars you signed and the ticket stub from today's show and drop it down the middle" he did that "ok now there is a butten on the side of your helmet, don't press it yet that will send you back hear, now you can press it" daniel said he pressed it "you might feel a bit of a vacuum, but you don't haft to worry every thing will be fine" said jack the air conditioning was on and him and the money left "what is that I hear" said Henley then suddenly money came down from the air conditioning and people were all trying to get it. They all held hands and said "we are the four horsemen, goodnight" and then I shut the lites on stage down. They all came of stage and we all started talking about it " that was amazing" I said " yes it was" said jack "first one down 2 to go" said Henley. We all left the venue and headed back to the hotel.


	4. being cought and being free

We were at the hotel just finished up packing awer bags then suddenly we herd a bang "FBI put your hands up were I can see them" we heard a voice day to the boys. We went to the stairs and some one yelled "FREEZE and put your hands put" we did so then Henley said "do you mind giving us a hand with awer bags please" I half smiled half laughing but they couldn't hear me. The next I knew we were being escorted through the casino down stairs people were cheering and clapping us it was wears. I was in a room just waiting to be questioned so bored not doing any thing then two people came in a man and a woman " my name is agent Dylan Rhodes" "and I am agent Alma dray and we will be questioning you today" "so it sese that you are good with technology, is that right" said Rhodes "yes that's right" "so what do you do then" asked Rhodes "I make things" "what sort of things" asked Alma "anything" "so did you make the helmet" asked Rhodes "yes and" "did it really work" "yes but you can't prove that it did or not can you" " OK we are done hear" said Rhodes getting up and walking out of the room with Alma. we were walking out of the police station, they had let us go because they had no pruth that we robed the bank. we were on awer way to new Orleans for awer next show in Arthur privet jet, he was doing some Skype call to a TV show so i was just sat there shuffling my cards, jack came over and sat in the seat next to me, "they are nice cards" he said "thanks they were my mum and dad" i told him "show me a trick" he asked "OK" so i did this one.

he was amazed by it, even though we were best friends i new i had feelings for him but i had to stay profecional until we finished the job. then Daniel went over to Henley and Merritt and told them that we have a show to praper for then he said he could read someones mind so Merritt told him to do Henley but then Arthur said to do him and he was doing really bad and jack said "i can do better" and we all agreed. we finally got there to the venue it was going to be a good show and i couldn't weight.

authors note

hi i just wanted to say that i hope you are enjoying and if you can leave a comment saying if you like it or if you have any suggestions on what to do or any other movie story's you want then tell me. thats all.

Aimee


	5. show 2 and run run run

We were back stage just talking and that weating to start the show. Me and jack were just talking and he was showing me a card trick when suddenly the door openend and Thaddeus Bradley walked in and said "Pardon the intrusion,I just wanted to wish

you good luck tonight" "What, so you can try to expose us lateron your little website?" Said Daniel

"And on demand" Thaddeus added"That's not gonna happen" Henley said "Oh, no?" Said Thaddeus "Operating on a special plane

because of The Eye?I heard it's a lovely place.Lots of starshine and moonbeams.Make any magician's wish come true. You've come a long way,much furtherthan anyone would have expectedof a bunch of wanna-bes and has-beens." He added "If by "has-been" you're referring to me,I just wanna say I'm flattered,because I always considered myselfa never-was." Said Merritt "Do you mind if I do a quick read on you?" Asked Merritt "By all means." Said Thaddeus "Okay, I'm picturing a little boy.He wants to be a great magician someday.And though he's good,he's not quite good enough.So he ends up at the bottomof the entertainment food chain,feeding off of those

who have the talent that he never did.Tell me. Am I getting close?" Said Merritt Thaddeus said nothing

"Wait. Before you go. I'm woDanielon something new. Do you have a second?" Asked Daniel Thaddeus nodded "Okay.Name a card." Asked Daniel "King of hearts." Awnserd Thaddeus "Knew it." Said Merritt "Okay." Said Daniel tapping and blowing on the cards. "It's up your left sleeve." Said Thaddeus"Is it?No. No, I don't see it up there." Said Daniel looking up his sleeve "You know, why don't you checkyour unnecessary velveteen pocket there?" Said Daniel "Yeah." Said Thaddeus looking in his pocket and tacking out a card that said suck on it and we all smiled and smereked. "Anyway, thank you so much for coming by, butthis is kind of a talent only area, so..." Jack said before he got interrupted by Thaddeus saying "Break a leg." "Hey, you break something, too." Said Henley. Then suddenly we heard the anounser say "Ladies and gentlemen,the Savoy management welcomes you

to tonight's special performance,The Four Horsemen, Act Two.Unlike traditional performances,The Four Horsemen encourage you to film,call your friends,upload, stream, and tweet the show freely.Thank you.The show will begin in a few minutes." "Well I guess it is show time" I said. We all walked out the room and towards the stage, I sat down on my desk and made sure everything was all set, then we heard the anounser say "Arthur Tressler presentsJack Wilder,Henley Reeves,Merritt McKinney,and Daniel Atlas.The Four Horsemen. "Good luck" I said to them but I was manely looking at jack and he was looking at me, he gave me his aword wining smile and went on stage with the others. "Thank you. Before we begin,we'd like to single outtwo people in particular." Said Henley "A man and a woman to whom we'd liketo dedicate tonight's performance." Said jack "FBI Agent Dylan Rhodesand the lovely, if somewhat inexperienced,Interpol Agent Alma Dray, everyone." Said Henley "Yeah, Agent Rhodeshas personally vowed to "nail us."And we encourage him to do soif he has the brains and the fur." Said Merritt "What is magic?Our argument,nothing but targeted deception.So I want you to look.Look as closely as possible.Because the tricks you are about to seemay not seem connected.But we assure you, they are. Is what follows 100 different tricks?Or is it one giant illusion?" Said Daniel. "And now for oneof the oldest tricks in the book.Daniel, if you wouldn't mindopening up the box,and showing everybodythat it's completely empty.I'm gonna take sweet little Fluffy here,and put her inside this mystery box." Said Henley "And now, you will say the magic word." Said Daniel "Abracadabra." Said Henley "Yes, and I will wave this magic wandfor no reason. And then...Fluffy has magically vanishedbefore your very eyes.And now we are gonna debunka few magic myths this evening."We all know that Fluffy is,in fact, alive and well.And Fluffy has miraculously appeared.As has the mirrorwhich makes the box onlyappear as though it's empty." "Now, we're gonna need12 courageous volunteers.If you haven't experienced mass hypnosis,you're about to.And sleep.Down, down. Sleep, sleep. Completely sleep.Good, good. Sleep, sleep.When you hear the word "freeze"

you are all football players.And your job is to tackle,

dismantle,crush,tear limb from limb,the quarterback.You will know who the quarterback is.

He will be the one saying that word.Freeze. put your hands in the middle.One, two, three...ALL: Kill the quarterback!Get on back to your seats.I got a feeling I'm gonnabe seeing you soon." Said Merritt "There are two pencils out there.Hold 'em up high. Let me see 'em." Said jack"Here!" "Yeah!" To woman shouted jack threw a pack of cards at one of the lady's and a card (the one she was thinking of) landed on her lencil, then he threw one card at the lady and cut the pencil in half. It was now the intermission and we all just talked backstage till it was over then it was time for them to get back on.

"At the intermission,we asked you to write down

your current bank balance,and seal it in an envelope." Said Henley "Now it's time to take those envelopes out." Said DanielEveryone take 'em out.

Now, everybody, shout out your name.All at once. Go.Shout 'em out.Clement? Frannick?

\- Yeah! Up here!

\- Oh. Way up there.Okay. Dina? Robertson?

That's me!Okay. Names. Names. Let's go.Josepha Hickey? "That's me!"Josepha, I want you tofocus on your balance,and count from one to 10 out loud.

One, two, three, four, five...Stop.Is the first digit 5?

Yes.Do it again. This time, faster.One, two, three, four, five, six...Stop.Six. Again.One, two...Josepha, is yourbank balance $562 as of today? "Yeah. That's what I got." She said Unfortunately, you're wrong.Okay, Dina,1,4,7,7. "Yeah." You think it is.

But in fact, you, too, are wrong.Uh, Clement...You do not have $6,500 in your account.In fact, everybody stand up. Everybody.Yeah. Put your envelopes to your forehead.Focus on your number.

Ooh! Oh.This is... Oh, dear. Just as I feared.Oh, this is strange.You know, I hate to say this,but you're all wrong.Every last one of you is dead wrongabout what you think is in your account.Okay, you can sit down now." Merritt did

"Oh! Oh, yeah. I almost forgot.This evening would not be possibleif it weren't for our great benefactor

Arthur Tressier.Big applause! Big applause!

Art, actually, why don't youcome up on stage for the finale?Come on down, Art! Said Merritt

HENLEY: Come on down, Art!

DANIEL: There he goes. Okay, good.

DANIEL: There he goes. "Now, Art, did you fill out your envelope? " "Well, no need. We've done it for you.Now, Art, I took a guess.North of 140. Am I right?" Said Merritt "That's 140 million, by the way. Said Daniel "I'm sorry, Merritt." "How can he be right about his balanceand everyone else be wrong?" Said Henley "I think possibly because he, too, is wrong.Everybody, take out your paper.And using the flashlight under your seat,start to warm up that paper.I think your correctbalance begins to appear.Now, Art, don't worry,we have a flashlight for you." Said Merritt, jack went back on stage with a big flash light and started warming up art's check.

DANIEL: "Look."

HENLEY: "Huh? Wow."

"What's going on there, Daniel?" Said merritt

DANIEL: "Wait. This is weird.A second ago, it said $144,579,651.But now..."

HENLEY: "Now it says $70,000 less."

-MERRITT: "Josepha, can you stand up?"

"Yes."

MERRITT: "Now, what is your new number?"

"$70,562 now in my account."

HENLEY: "Is it possible that Josepha's balance wentup the exact amount that Art's went down?"

JACK: Hey. Check it out. It's happening again.

DANIEL: Is it?

HENLEY: Wow. It is.Art's balance has gone down another 280K.

MERRITT: Dina Robertson? What did yours say$281,477.

HENLEY: We have a confession to make.

DANIEL: She's right. We lied about something.

JACK: Yes. None of you were chosen at random.

MERRITT: All of you have one thing in common.

HENLEY: Everyone in this room was a victimof the hard times that hit one ofAmerica's most treasured cities.

JACK: Some of you lost your houses, your cars.

HENKEY: - Your businesses.

\- Your loved ones.

DANIEL: But all of you were insuredby the same company.

ALL: Tressier Insurance.

MERRITT: You were abandoned.

JACK: You were loopholed...

HENLEY: ...out of your settlements.

Arthur: This is all for show. Correct?

HENLEY: meaning we're doing it onstagein front of a paying audience?

JACK: Then, yes, it's for show.

MAN: - Whoa! Whoa!I've got $82,000 in my bank account!It says it right here on my cell phone!Everybody, look at your cell phonesright now! Everybody!

DYLAN: Is this happening?

I don't know! I can't tell!

Hey! Did you do this?

JACK: How could we, Art?

HENLEY: We don't have your password.

MERRITT: We'd need access to informationwe could never get our hands on.

DANIEL: Ah, yes, security questions, for instance,

like, I don't know, your mother's maiden nameor the name of your first pet.

HENLEY: Where would we get that information, Art?

You certainly would never tell us.

FULLER: We got confirmation.It's really happening. They robbed him.Do not let them get away.

DYLAN: Stop!Stop! Nobody move!Freeze!

"Quarterback!"

ALL: We are The Four Horsemen.Good night. And when they said that went up on ropes and so did I back stage, then we were running on the rufe, we were being chased by the FBI we all got away and we were back in the apartment.


	6. running and filming

We were in the flat doing awer own thing when Daniel came in and said " they have found us we need to destroy every thing" "who have found us" I asked "the FBI dummy it's time for the the plan" he said "ow ok" the others collected all the papers to burn and I was destroying all the CDs and tacking apart all of the memory sticks with information on. Jack was the one that had to stay behind and burn the papers I didn't want him to stay but he had to as it was part of the plan "be carfel and stay safe" I said to jack "I will be don't worry it's all part of the plan" he said back to me "I know I just don't want you to get court or hurt" "I won't be" he said hugging me, in that moment I wanted to kiss him but I couldn't I just looked in his eyes and him into mine. Then suddenly Henley came in and said "sorry to break this up but we need to go mia" we Brock apart and jack went to the fire and put some stuff in I went to the door and jack said "see you 2 day" "bye, see you soon" I said before going out of the flat. We hoped in a taxi and got changed in awer discuses we went to were we had the bus and cars, we got in them and went onto the bridge, we had the news on so we knew were jack was. He went in front of the bus that Merritt was driving then there was the crash the car went rolling and then it below up. We went to the old Brocken down flat that we had set up, jack was in a different place and we wouldn't see him till the night of awer last show in a park in NY. I set the camera up and they talked about jack and the show in 2 days, we finished fillming, I uploaded it and it started getting millions of views we could tell that the show in new York was going to be amazing I just miused jack.


	7. final show and finding the eye

We were just leaving the flat to get everything ready of today's show I was exited but scared because I was being introduced today. We got to were the safe was and put the mirror up and the truch had the fack safe in it. We went to were the last show was and just chatted and waited till it was time.

7:00pm5 Pointz, Queens,NY

It was time were in front of these wears circle projectors that I made. We were waiting in front of them then a light came on and then Daniel Spock

DANIEL: What is magic?Magic is deception.But deception designed to delight,

HENSLEY:to entertain,

MERRITT:to inspire.

DANIEL: It is about belief.

MERRITT: Faith.

HENLEY: Trust.

DANIEL: Without those qualities,magic, as an an' form,would no longer exist.

HENLEY: But what happens if these qualities

are not used for their higher purpose?

And instead they're used to cheat, lie.

DANIEL: For personal gain or for greed.Then it's no longer magic.

MERRITT: It's crime.

HENLEY: So tonight, for our final act, you'regonna help us set a few things right.

DANIEL: but first there is someone we'd like to introduc to you,

MERRITT: she as been awer fifth horseman but now she is awer fourth,

DANIEL: she has helped us loads backstage,

HENLEY: and it is now time to introduce you to he. Lady's and gentlemen I would like to introduce you to mia woods.

ME: hi every body so you might be thinking woods well the woods dueo were my mum and dad and I am following in there footsteps so I hope you enjoyed the past 2 shows and you enjoy this one.

Then it turned of we went to the lift and we all stude in a corner and merritt started saying to Daniel:As our, let's call it,year of living dangerouslycomes to a close,in a rare moment of vulnerability,I'd like to express a sentimentto you about our relationship. DANIEL: Okay.

MERRITT: Well, when I first met you,I thought you were kind of adick.

Me and Henley laughs

DANIEL: (LAUGHS) Oh.And?

MERRITT: No, that's it.

DANIEL: That's very nice.I'm touched.

MERRITT: Yeah. Just from the heart.

ME: What are we gonna do when this is over?

DANIEL: We're on our own.Our instructions run out after the show.

MERRITT: Even if there is no "Eye,"if we were completely played and we spendthe next 20 years in jail, then,I just want to say that...

DANIEL: I know. Me, too.

HENLEY: Little too sentimental for me.

ME: me two.

We arrived at the stage and we went on

ME: Hello, New York!

HENLEY: Thank you for the magic.And thank you for being suchan incredible and dedicated audience.

MERRITT: Unfortunately, like all good things,it must come to an end.

DANIEL: So we would like to startour show tonight...

ME: By saying goodbye.

We dissapeadred and then reappeared on another stage

HENLEY: All we wanted was tobring the world to a magic show.

DANIEL: And there by bring a little magicback to the world.

MERRITT: This has beenone hell of a ride for all of us.

ME: But it's time for us to disappear.

DANIEL: Good night, New York.

MERRITT: And thank you for believing in us.

We ran of and all jumped at the same time, we dissapeard and all the fack money flew everwere. We went to central park were we were sent to go and when we were there at the gate we saw a lock and Daniel said

DANIEL:It's locked.

ME: not for long. I said as I got a bobby pin out of my hair and unlocked it. We sore someone walking towards us and we sore it was jack as we opens the gate.

JACK:well done

ME: well I did learn from the best. He smiled at me and put his arm around me.

MERRITT: Ah!

DANIEl: Well done, Mr. Wilder! Good work.

MERRITT: You're a big boy now, Jack.

HENLEY: What if all this was just leading up to us

getting mugged in Central Park at 2:00 a.m.?

DANIEL: No, I'm telling you,we're right where we need to be.We just have to find...

JACK: That?

DANIEL: The Lionel Shrike tree.

HENLEY: And the card encased in glass.

ME: What do we do now?

We got awer cards out and they all stacked on top of Henley's and it became the simbol of the eye. she swiped it over the the card encased in glass and we sore light's turn on and heard music the other went ahead but I grabed jack's arm before he could leave.

JACK: what

He asked when the others were ahed

ME: I want to tell you something.

JACK: what then

I lent up to him and kissed him on the lips we kissed for about 30seconds. We then Brock apart and I ran to catch up with the overs. Then a minute later jack came and jound us, we went round the corner and saw a carecel and infrunt of it was Dylan Rhodes

MERRITT: - Oh, my God.

(JACK CHUCKLING)

ME: I did not see that coming.

HENLEY: That's impossible!

JACK: No way.

DANIEL:That was actually pretty good.

DYLAN: Thank you.

DANIEL: Henley.I've never seen her speechless.

DANIEL:I take that as a huge compliment.

JACK: Hey, man, I'm so sorry forkicking your ass. Really.

DYLAN: Hey, listen, for the record,I have always been a 100% believer.And the amount of energy I have expendedto keep these infidels on point...

Me and Henley laugh at that.

DYLAN: Come.The real magic is taking four strong soloacts and making them all work together.And that's exactly what you did.So welcome.

Welcome to the Eye.

we were all amazed at what we sore.


	8. a new beginning

It was so cool inside nothing I have ever seen before "what are we going to do now" asked Henley "your free to go were you want but just check in with me every week to see if the eye have contacted me about any thing" said Dylan we all nodded. We came out and I walked over to jack "so" I said "mia I love you" said jack "I love you too" i said back he then kissed me. "What are we going to do then" I asked jack "well will you be my girlfriend" asked jack "YES" I shouted and hugged him. "Were do you want to go" he asked "well I want to sort threw my parents stuff in my flat then can we many move to la" I said "OK then it's a plan".

a couple of months later

We now lived in a flat in la together, I worked as a jernalist and jack worked at a hotel. We are going strong and love each other so much.

Daniel I think moved around a lot but now lives in texis, but I am not sure what he is doing.

Merritt moved to las vages and owns a casino there.

Henley moved to Switzerland for a change and is a teacher there.

We check in with Dylan every week but nothing from the eye. Me and jack sometimes still do magic on the streets at weekends. We changed awer names to Max and lilly and I dyed my hair purple as it used to be brown. Life is good I am just holding that one day now I will married the man of my dreams.

Thank you so much for reading I hoped you have enjoyed it, I will start writing a second one becauae there is a second movie.


End file.
